


The Family Business: Hunting and Things

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Comment Fic 2016 [111]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Supernatural, sam + dean, Au, evil winchesters that hunt humans."Outsider POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



They were gorgeous beyond belief. Misty glanced at Mike, who dipped his chin in brief approval.  
  
Sam and Dean, they said their names were. Brothers. Dean the elder, despite being shorter. Sam had legs a mile long, broad shoulders, bright eyes whose color was indescribable, and, when Misty slid a hand beneath his shirt, the kind of stomach a woman could use as a washboard. Sam stood there, a sexy little smile quirking the corner of his mouth, while Misty examined the goods - chest, shoulders, ass. He was firm all over. And he had dimples.  
  
Mike slid closer to Dean, gave him the once-over. Where Sam was striking, Dean was pretty, with even features, big green eyes, long lashes, a sinful mouth.  
  
Anything went in the big city, which was why Mike and Misty had left their small hometown in Indiana.   
  
Together, the four of them walked out of the bar, looking for all the world like an ordinary group of friends, maybe college students hanging out and enjoying a Friday night.  
  
Dean and Sam were rolling around town in a sleek black muscle car. Dean drove, and Sam graciously allowed Mike to ride shotgun, so Misty tumbled into the back seat with Sam.  
  
Misty noticed that Sam hadn’t buckled himself in, so she crawled onto his lap, fastened her mouth to his.  
  
Dean chuckled. “Your sister doesn’t waste any time.”  
  
“She doesn’t.”  
  
“Not that she has to, looking like she does.”  
  
Misty was beautiful, always had been, was storybook pretty with golden hair and blue eyes, and Mike, her twin, had gotten more than his fair share of the pretty genes. He and Dean would be gorgeous, twined together on a bed.  
  
She laughed into Sam’s mouth, and he gripped her hips with his big hands, and when she ground down on him, felt his heat and hardness, she knew she was in for a wild ride.  
  
And then Mike said, “Wait, what are you doing?”  
  
And Misty’s world went dark.

*

  
  
“Well, that was easier than I expected,” Dean said. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Sam glanced at him. “You missed some.”  
  
Dean frowned, peered at himself in the rearview mirror. There was still a stain of blood at the corner of his mouth. “Thanks. So?”  
  
“So we bury the bones in a vat of lye and move on.” Sam smiled.  
  
Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “I always knew your college education would come in handy someday. Let’s go do some chemistry.”  
  
Sam nodded, buckled himself into the passenger seat, and Dean eased the Impala out of the motel parking lot and into the night.  
  
The two heads they’d collected would look lovely on their trophy wall. Uncle Bobby would be pleased with the taxidermy challenge.  
  
And Dad - Dad would like the fine kill they’d brought home.


End file.
